Steve Rogers
Steve Rogers is a scientifically enhanced Human from Earth, Dimension 616, in Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty. Appearance Steve Rogers is a tall man, with an incredible muscular build. He has blue eyes and blonde hair, which he normally keeps well-groomed. Steve is clean-shaven, which highlights his strong jaw. He is six feet and two inches tall. Steve is rarely seen out of his costume, but, when he is, he wears a blue collared shirt (unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up), a white undershirt, light khakis, and dress shoes. Captain America He wears the iconic colors of America, white, red and blue colors. He has a white star on his broad chest, white and red stripes below, red gloves and boots. he has white wing markings on the mask and a capital "A" on the forehead. He has a brown belt with a silver clasp and holds his American-designed vibranium shield History Steve Rogers first appeared in The Avengers when he helped defeat Diamondhead and then was later seen at the scene of Rhino's rampage. In One of Their Own, Captain Rogers was seen with the other Avengers discussing whether or not they should trust Bryce. In School Days, Steve and Nick Fury were seen trying to convince Bryce to got to Peter's school for his protection. In Friction, Tony was talking with the Avengers, including Steve, about why they shouldn't trust Bryce, just before Bryce and Tony begin their skirmish. In The Monster in Me, Captain America helped defeat Doom's Army. Personality Captain America is traditionally seen as one of the greatest heroes in the world. He is a righteous and brave man who always wants to see the good in people. From his origins as a superhero, Cap has always devoted himself to the protection of the weak and the defense of freedom and justice. In spite of his virtues, however, Cap is plagued by his status as a "man out of time". Remembering his days as a soldier in World War II, Cap is worried that his idealism might be considered outdated in the modern world. Furthermore, seeing how idealized his legacy has become throughout the years, Cap sometimes believes that he might not be able to fulfill the image the world has of him. Regardless, Cap is still seen as the pinnacle of heroism and an example for everyone to follow. Powers and Abilities In the 1940s, Steve rogers was injected with a super-soldier serum in order to create the "perfect warrior." The serum completely healed all of his disorders, disabilities, infections & bodily damages within a few minutes upon injection & has a permanent effect on the human biology. Steve's strength is barely in the low levels of superhuman. He can overpower normal humans and even the finest human athletes with ease. He has stopped buses from leaning over, and fought and kept up with stronger opponents. Steve can lift more than 800 pounds, shown as when he is carrying several of people to safety on his shoulders while running, but no more than 2,000 pounds. Steve's skin, bones, and bone tissues are denser and more resilient to physical injury than a normal human's, and he has survived 200 foot falls, energy blasts, taken gunshots with no more than a cut, and he is nearly immune to all diseases. He is also highly resilient to fatigue. Should Steve ever get injured, his blood has a regenerative healing factor in its system, which regenerates his injuries at an accelerated rate. It seems unlikely that he can regrow limbs. This constant cellular regeneration is causing his aging process to come to a complete stop. This healing factor makes him very difficult to kill. Captain America is also one of the best hand-to-hand combat fighters in the Avengers, and he knows the weaknesses of his Avengers teammates fighting styles, and is even aware of his own weaknesses. He also possesses a nigh-super human force of willpower. Steve knows over 50 martial arts and fighting techniques, and masters in each one of them, making him an excellent and nearly unchallenged combatant. Captain America his talented with his indestructible shield. He can use it as an offensive weapon, and a defensive weapon. He is an expert at tactics and strategy as well as militaristic protocols. Equipment Captain America's shield is made of a unique vibranium-adamantium alloy. It allows him to withstand virtually any blows and blasts. He is also able to hurl it at a target from afar and ricochet it back to him. The shield is said to be completely vibration absorbent which makes it Virtually Indestructible. Appearances *''The Avengers'' (first appearance) *''One of Their Own'' *''School Days'' *''Friction'' *''The Monster in Me'' Gallery Steve Rogers.png|Steve Rogers Captain America.png|Steve Rogers/Captain America BBDB Captain America 2.png|Steve Rogers/Captain America Trivia *Without the Ghost Rider loving inside Bryce, Captain America and Bryce would be equal in strength, but, due to Bryce's metal bones, Bryce is able to withstand heavier weight. *Steve's body stopped aging at twenty-seven years in part by the serum he was given, but also being frozen in ice for nearly seventy years. **This explains how his he is ninety-eight years old, with the body of a yong adult. *